Recurring Nightmare
by Gylfie
Summary: A series of horrifying nightmares of her murder force Kitty to probe deeper into her friend Kurt than she'd ever imagine.
1. The Kill

Beep…beep…beep…

Kitty Pryde yawned and whacked the alarm clock as hard as her small fingers could manage. Bright rays of sun streamed through her window, blue birds chirped, and the downstairs of the mansion the X-men called their own was bustling with activity. But Kitty was too tired to really notice. She had spent the sleeping hours chatting away mindlessly with her boyfriend, Lance.

"Kitty, come down here! Jean made pancakes for breakfast! If you don't get your lazy butt down here, you'll have to eat the ones I tried to make!" the familiar voice of Scott called from the mouth of the staircase. Shuddering at the thought of trying to swallow pancakes with the consistency of rotten bananas, she chose to ignore the comment and make her bed instead. Throwing on a jean miniskirt and pink sequin tank top, she ran down the staircase.

The sweet aroma of golden pancakes filled her nose, making her mouth water. Jena had always been the best cook since day one, and breakfast was her specialty.

"Are there any left?" she called desperately over the voice of the chattering mutants.

"You're lucky," Jean said, handing her a blue plate with a stack of the goody-goodness. "This is the last batch."

"Thanks." The small girl made her way over to the dining room table in the other room.

The fancy room was usually reserved for special occasions only, but no one was there to reprimand the girl and the less formal kitchen was crowded to the last inch. Sitting herself down in the fine-quality mahogany chairs, she indulged herself in the golden-brown pieces of heaven. She jumped and gagged as a blue creature and smoke furled in front of her.

"Hey, Kitty." Kurt greeted her, grinning hopelessly.

Kitty glared at him before replying.

"Hello. Did you get shoved out of the kitchen, too?"

"No, but I heard you in here so I decided to take a chance and scare you."

She swatted at him with a playful smile, only earning a smug grin from her furry blue friend. He easily dodged her clawing antics until the point that their sides were both bursting with giggles. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as Kitty finally managed to pinch his arm; Kurt lay back over the table.

"Scott is going to kill you."

"Scott isn't here, is he?" Kurt quipped triumphantly.

"KURT!"

"Aww, shi—"

"You better start running!" Kitty began to giggle as she watched Kurt run for his life from the angry X-men leader.

"Everyone in the car!" Jean yelled out over the commotion. Soon, the hyper crowd had dissipated into the super-sized X-car. The engine revved up, and soon they were all off to school to face the dangers of the world.



_Lunch_

"Hey, Kitty!" Rogue called cheerfully, sitting at the bench that the two had reserved for themselves.

"My history teacher is so annoying." Kitty said, sighing as she took her seat across from her friend.

"Do tell." Rogue urged, taking a bite into her plump red apple.

"He gave us this huge project just today and said it wall all due tomorrow. Every single piece of it! I was so pissed off. How am I supposed to balance it all with a track meet after school and training tonight after that?"

"I don't know…maybe Wolverine will be nice and cut you some slack."

"Yeah. Right." Kitty scoffed.

"I feel bad for you an' all, but I think you'll be okay."

Kitty exhaled slowly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I'll enjoy myself while I have the chance. This is lunch."

She opened her lunch sack and started on her carrots. She chose to listen to Rogue express the trail of her day rather than insert comments of her own. Her eyes lazily watched the many students pass by. But then she caught on to something that rather bothered her.

Kurt was storming straight towards them, an angry, vicious look on his face. His forehead was knotted up in raged; his lips were pulled back into a snarl. Kitty had never seen him look so angry. His fingers were curled up into fists, swinging maliciously against his sides. He was still marching their way.

"An' then this guys was like-"

"Rogue! Turn around!" Rogue held her tongue and turned around. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip nervously.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know."

"Kitty!" he yelled. "I can't believe you'd do something like that to me! I…I…I just can't believe it! I thought that you were my friend! You've betrayed me farther than even an enemy would. I hate you!"

It was the last statement that cut cold to Kitty's heart. She was scared and confused. What was wrong with Kurt? She'd never seen her blue pal this emotional before. What had she done to him? She couldn't think of anything that would drive him to this state of fury.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as a pair of very strong hands locked onto her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat; her heart pounded. She was too weak to retaliate. All she could manage to do was stare into his eyes and watch the devils inside taking over…

**SLAM!**

All time slowed and came to a gradual halt. The buzzing of the student body stopped. Kitty Pryde fell to the ground. A puddle of blood formed around her.

Kurt stared down at his hands, not able to utter a word. He looked at the tips of his fingers, and then at his fallen friend. His lips twitched, and his eyes slowly opened and shut. His eyes slowly traveled to Rogue, who was staring at him blankly. Then he turned and ran.

Scott and Jean made their way over to the scene. Scott's emotions were unreadable, but Jean's cheeks were stained with tears. Rogue was still frozen in the whirl of the moment.

"Don't cry, Jean. Everything's is going to be okay." Scott reassured the sobbing girl next to him.

She nodded slowly, drawing what comfort she could from this simple phrase. They both knew it wasn't true. How could it be okay? Kurt had wounded Kitty. She was drowning in her won blood right in front of them. Nothing was okay. Nothing.

Scott slowly lifted the limp girl into his arms. With Jean at his arm, they proceeded to the X-mansion. But it was too late. Kitty was dead.


	2. Sleeping Nightmare

A stab of white-hot lightning cut through the sky, bleeding tiny droplets of mid-summer's rain. Kitty Pryde and the girl who insisted on being called Rogue were soundly sleeping in their beds, located in the third bedroom of the spacious mansion grounds, undisturbed by the night weather's proceedings. Or at least, _Rogue_ was undisturbed.

Kitty's skin had drained to a ghostly white, as if the angel of death. She tossed and turned violently, her covers whipping through the air softly like ripples of the ocean. Her breathing was ragged and labored; sweat pooled down her face. It was a violent contrast to her sleeping comrade, who soft breaths of life reflected the joys of yesterday. A juggernaut of thunder rumbled through the room.

With a gasp, Rogue shot up from her comfortable state of rest. She stretched and yawned loudly, brushing stray strands of her white bangs out of her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize the slashing girl next to her. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Kitty!" she said firmly, shaking the girl gently. Kitty's flailing arms knocked her over. Kitty's lips formed unheard words of fear; her heart screaming.

"KITTY!" Rogue was harsher this time, yet still as unsuccessful. The smaller girl was groaning and whining, groping at invisible monsters. Rogue gave in and ran for help.

"Scott!" she called desperately down the hallways. "Jean! Logan! Professor! ANYONE!"

It was doubtful that any normal human being would awake easily at the hour in the night, but the inhabitants were not normal at all. No. They were mutants who were kept on their toes around the clock, for others and their own safety.

"What's the matter, Rogue?" Jean asked, rubbing her eyes, but still alert.

"It's Kitty!" she replied breathlessly, hugging her knees. "I don't really know what's wrong with her. She's doing some sort of weird twitching thing. I can't get her to wake up."

Jean studied Rogue for a second, and then turned her brilliant green eyes to the Professor. She mouthed, "Mezmero". The wise man shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

"It's just a nightmare. _A very bad nightmare_." he added for emphasis.

"Let's go." Scott suggested urgently. Rogue nodded, shakily leading the way. She hoped Kitty was okay.

The X-men threw open the door just as the storm howled. Jean flicked on the lights mentally, revealing the lashing teen.  
"Kitty!" Scott called worriedly, shaking her as Rogue had done moments before.

"That's not going to work!" Rogue moaned. "I already tried that, dimwit!"

Before they could try anything else, Kitty had risen into the air. Jean's green eyes flashed as the two turned around to look at her. Kitty's fingers clawed at the air for a couple seconds, and then stopped abruptly. Was it over?

_I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach,_ Rogue thought woefully.

Kitty's neck suddenly lolled back grotesquely, her eyes rolling to their whites. Her head hung back.

"Put her down!" Logan yelled gruffly, grabbing onto Jean's shoulder roughly. Jean did as she was told, slowly lowering the girl onto the purple carpeted floor. They rushed to her side.

"She's not breathing!" Rogue screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Logan slammed his hand over her mouth. Fortunately, he had been working out only moments before being called, so his lifting gloves were still on.

"We know that!" he hissed in her ear.

"Professor?" a small voice asked. A small blue teen had walked into the hallway, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on? I heard Rogue screaming."

"Go back to bed, Kurt." Scott replied, not lifting his eyes.

"But…"

"GO BACK TO BED!" Jean screamed, telekinetically forcing him back unto the walls.

"Okay." Kurt surrendered in a bewildered voice, running back to the comfort of his bedroom. Luckily, none of the other mutants would awaken during the night.

"Start rescue breathing." The Professor commanded. Jean nodded and immediately began to blow oxygen into the small girl's mouth. They all watched her chest rise and fall apprehensively. Jean paused for a moment, checking to see if she had started to breathe on her own. She hadn't.

"Her pulse is fading rapidly!" Scott yelled.

"This is getting out of our hands. We need to get Hank." Professor Xavier demanded.

"We won't get her there in time!" Rogue screamed from the clutches of Logan.

"Kurt, I know you're still there. I can sense you." Jean said. The blue boy slowly stepped out into the light.

"Teleport to Hank, now!" Scott requested, thrusting the limp girl into his arms. Kurt nodded and was gone in a pop!

"Let's get down there and see if we can help!" Jean said, leading the pack down the stairs.

"You stay here and go back to bed. Everything will be fine in the morning. I promise." Logan said, setting Rogue down on her bed.

"NO!" she creamed, jumping up, right into his arms. He had expected this reaction. He gently sat her down again.

"I promise." He repeated, his eyes burrowing into hers.

"Okay." She said weakly, closing her eyes and trying to sleep. He took one last fond look at her and then ran down the stair to catch up with the others.



_Downstairs Later_

"…one…two…three…clear!" **BUZZ!**

"She's back!" Jean said in relief, watching the heart monitor finally coming to life. She covered her face, wiped away tears, and grabbed onto Scott's shoulder. He smiled and patted her red head gently.

Kitty's eyelids fluttered open, revealing brilliant blue eyes from beneath them that were almost gone forever. She stretched, and then jumped in alarm when she realized where she was.

"What am I doing here?" she mused innocently.

_Strange. How very strange. _The Professor thought. _It was almost like she died in her dreams._


	3. Inevitable Doom

"So then what happened, Kurt?" Iceman asked eagerly, practically jumping out of his skin as he spoke. Kurt smirked at the large audience he had, then continued with his tall tale.

"Well, even Wolverine was screaming at this point. It was actually disturbing, to say the least." The children looked at their blue friend in awe. '

"Wolverine screamed?' Magma asked, her eyes widening and voice shaking.

"_Sí_." Kurt said, eyes sparkling. "He was howling like a baby."

"A baby?"

"A B-A-B-Y." The kids could hardly contain their laughter.

"Kurt, could I have a word with you for a moment?" a deep, wise voice whispered calmly from behind. He slowly turned to face the Professor who he had grown to love and admire…

_I am in so much trouble._ He thought miserably.

"Uh…yes…sir." Kurt replied, his head drooping.

"Good." The Professor smiled warmly. "Children, run along. You wouldn't want to be late to Scott's lecture today. I heard that it is profound. I know you're not in AP, but…"

"Yes, professor." They all muttered, rolling their eyes and proceeding anywhere _but_ Scott's classroom.

Kurt shuffled his feet nervously. He didn't want to think about how much trouble he'd be in. Finally, the Professor turned to him and smiled warmly.

"How are you this fine Saturday?"

"A little on the tired side, but good. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. Thank you for your concern. Now on the subject of your tiredness, just what were you telling the kids about what happened last night?" he asked.

Kurt grinned sheepishly, twisting a small strand of his hair between his fingers.

"Nothing too drastic, Professor. I was mostly exaggerating your guys' reactions and stuff like that. I don't know what happened."

"Nor do I. But Beast did a couple tests on our Kitty and she is perfectly fine, no permanent damage. We couldn't quite explain what happened to her, though. But we suspect that she may have had a seizure, possibly from a severe lack of sleep, which is actually fairly common. But I think you should take some time to visit her. One of the first things she started to talk about was you, and she probably is lonely sitting around in that stuffy room all day."

"Sure, I'll go and say hi." He patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kurt." With this, he wheeled away.

Kurt let out a stream of held breath, his heart rate slowly returning to normal. He was terrified that some terrible punishment loomed overhead, but going to see Kitty wasn't going to be too hard. Or so he thought.


End file.
